


Can You Make It A Combo Please?

by ironfamjam



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Fluff, Yorozuya Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfamjam/pseuds/ironfamjam
Summary: Dating is really hard for a single dad, especially when the girl you're seeing doesn't approve. But really, you can't buy the burger without buying the drink and fries too.Or, Gin realizes how much his kids mean to him when he sees them from an outsider's perspective.





	Can You Make It A Combo Please?

“Hey there stranger.” Lin’s lips were glossy red and her breasts pressed up with the subtle pushing of her arm.

The silver haired man looked up from his drink, soaking in her image before an easy smile stretched across his face. “Hey yourself.” He greeted, taking a sip.

Lin took a seat next to him, her finger tracing the grains of the counter. “That drink any good?”

The man paused and slid the glass over, “See for yourself.” Not keeping her eyes off of his, Lin lifted the glass to her lips. 

Her smile looked like summer. His palm slammed into the counter, “Oy, Tanaka, get me another Mismatch!” 

“Oh you shouldn’t have.” She pretends and his smile is dizzying.

His name was Gintoki and he did Odd Jobs and got into a whole lot of trouble. Lin found him enthralling. By the end of the night, her arm was wrapped around the crook of his elbow, her body pressed against his. “Are you going to give me a tour of your office Mr. Yorozuya?”

Gin’s playful mood dampened for a second, his drunken expression narrowing in concentration before he laughed boisterously, “You’ll definitely run away screaming if you see that place, you never know who’s gonna be after you with a flamethrower for rent money.” He shivered, eyes locked in a trauma she couldn’t see and Lin pouted. 

“Well do you want to go back to my place then? I don’t live that far away…”

Gin swallowed, looking goofy and flushed. “Lead the way Lin.” He tucked in her chair, holding out his arm like a good escort.

The two walked over to a block of cookie cutter apartments somewhere not too far. Lin’s key wiggled in the lock, pushing open the door to reveal an elegantly furnished apartment and an inviting bed. Curling her finger in a beckoning gesture, she opened up her blouse one button at a time and the door slid shut. 

\---OOO----

Gin wakes up two mornings after and it’s surprisingly before noon, but even more surprising is that the house is quiet. His eyes shift lazily to the clock. Vaguely, he remembers that he and Kagura had stayed up to marathon their favourite K-drama, but he had given up partway through to Kagura’s shame and disappointment. He shook his head as he sat up, stupid kid, she’d probably wake up with a crick in her neck. Yawning, he stretched his arm behind his head and trudged along to the bathroom to get the wake up process in motion. Several minutes later, he was dressed, looking fresh faced and ready to flop on the couch and read some Jump because he was an adult and he’d do what he wanted. 

As expected, he finds Kagura half draped over the couch, one leg curled over the backrest and a hand barely touching the floor. Somehow, Gin can’t help the fond smile that weasels its way onto his face. He bends to adjust the blanket when the front door slides open decisively and he jumps at the sudden noise in vague surprise. Shinpachi is usually more delicate than that. “Your place looks different than I imagined it to be…Gintoki.” And suddenly, Gin is disoriented with a whirl of vertigo.

His mouth finally opens and all that can come out is her name. “Lin?” 

The woman’s steps towards him are sure, her hair like the waves bouncing, synchronized with her gait. She’s wearing an assured smile, so confident it staggers him. And then she looks down, and Kagura takes up her whole view. Suddenly, Gin feels the need to stand in front of the sleeping girl, shielding her from a stare too piercing and too full of scrutiny than he’d like. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling and he doesn’t know why everything seems so wrong. But these were two worlds he had decided to keep momentously apart. “Gintoki, who’s that?” she asks, her face tilted up at him. 

Gin glances down, then back at Lin. “That’s Kagura.” He says, like some self-evident truth. 

Kagura is Kagura. He ignores all the other things she is and might be (Roommate? Partner? Family? Sister? Daughter? Responsibility?) and instead says nothing because he’s not quite sure what this is or what she wants. “Kagura.” She repeats, tasting her name on her tongue.

Again, the front door slides open, this time with more familiarity, the door stopping a centimetre before it would have slammed into the wall and Shinpachi’s cheerful voice fills the room, “Good morning! Gin-san, Kagura-chan, let’s work hard today!” 

Lin raises one perfect eyebrow and Gin nods his head in the boy’s direction. “That’s Shinpachi.” 

Shinpachi blinks, staring at the unfamiliar beauty with only a spatter of a blush on his cheeks, “Oh, we already have a client today? Gin-san, you should’ve woken Kagura-chan up, she’s going to be embarrassed.” Shinpachi scolds, walking over to his friend and gently shaking her shoulder. 

The ridiculousness of the statement shocks Gin out of his stupor as he snorts, “That brat wouldn’t be embarrassed if she was in her underwear and the Bafuku came to visit.” He retorts. 

Shinpachi chuckles, “Heh, I guess you’re right.” He concedes.

Kagura rubs her eyes, yawns like she’s trying to eat a mountain, and blinks awake. The first thing she sees is Lin. “Who’s that?” she asks, her voice deadpan and eyes droopy.

Gin fights the need to bury his face in his palms at the roundabout-ness of his morning. But Shinpachi’s already tugging her up, guiding her along to the bathroom, “That’s a client Kagura-chan, a client. Go look presentable. Maybe this time we’ll have enough for hotpot.” At the hope of food, Kagura sprints to the bathroom and gets ready in record time.

Lin looks around, assessing the situation. “They’re very energetic your workers.” She finally says, “Though I’m surprised you let her sleep on the job. What if I actually was a client?” 

Gin feels like he’s stuttering though his words come out clear, “Well Lin, you know how it is-” He starts.

“-Pshh, Gin-chan can’t talk about sleeping on the job, he’s the laziest boss out there! If it weren’t for me and Shinpachi, nothing would ever get done, yes!” Kagura finishes, like she always does, Gin thinks.

Kagura completes the joke and the gag, he had outdone himself really, in making a miniature version of himself. Because truly, it’s their synchronicity and stunning lack of shame that makes the two the ultimate pair and forces Shinpachi into the straight man role. Though Gin doubts Shinpachi honestly minds because there’s something doting about his personality that suits him perfectly to the childish adult and exuberant child. Their Yorozuya is balanced and comfortable and is a home. A home that feels increasingly on the defense from Lin’s appraising stare. 

Lin smiles, all diamonds and slow, shaking her head teasingly, “Is that so? I can’t say I’m surprised.” She turns to the kids and bends just a little lower, as though they are five and not teenagers who have fought for their lives in battles too bloody for their eyes, “Can I trust you two to look after the store for a little bit? I’m taking Gintoki out for a date.”

And all at once, it’s chaos. 

“DATE?!” Shinpachi and Kagura shriek, looking once at each other and then pointing accusatory fingers at Gin. “Are you sure Lin-san, are you really sure? You’re dating Gin-san, that Gin-san??” Shinpachi yelled, his eyes bugging out comically and mouth one inch away from dropping off completely. 

Burrowing her face in Shinpachi’s shoulder, Kagura’s theatrical tears were quite the display, “Our son’s growing up Dad! And he didn’t even tell his Mom about his first girlfriend!” she wails. 

Lin blinks, Gin’s workers are more…energetic than she had expected. Their lack of discipline or respect for their boss is off-putting. Sure, she doesn’t know Gin down to the core yet, but there’s no way the cool guy from the cabaret could get along well with kids like these. She watches as Gin loses his patience, smacking both the kids’ heads in synchronization and looking disgruntled and exasperated and just a little amused all at the same time. “You guys don’t think I could get a girlfriend?!” his indignant offense at the completely wrong thing to be offended about stuns her, “I’ll have you know I’m quite the wanted bachelor!”

Kagura snorts, “Shut it old man, you haven’t been on a date or used your screwdriver in-”

“Kagura-chan!” Shinpachi screeches, “Girls shouldn’t talk like that!!” but he turns a little, his face twisting wickedly at Gin, “Even if it’s true.” 

“Pachi-boy!” Gin howls and he looks utterly destroyed as the two kids laugh at him that Lin has no choice but to take matters into her own hands. 

Stomping over, she grabs Gin by the arm and manhandles him out of the apartment, not even bothering to say goodbye to the psychotic kids inside and forces a smile on her face. Gin is normal, and he’s hot. So she’s going to have her way with him no matter what! 

Back at home, Kagura rubs her head with a pout. “I can’t believe they’re actually dating, yes.” 

Shinpachi’s gaze trails down the path Lin stormed down, “I guess even Gin-san needs a partner.” He replies, contemplative and just a little taken off guard.

“We’re his partners, yes!” Kagura whines, her brows cinched together and lips curled in a frown.

Shinpachi’s expression softens, “Romantic love is different Kagura-chan.”

Kagura’s lip curls in disdain, “Tch. Who needs that. I’m fine just the way things are…” her voice trails off before she turns around suddenly, arms clasped behind her head, “But if that’s what Gin-chan wants, then fine. We don’t need him to have fun, yes.” And if she’s a little petulant about it, well so what?

Shinpachi snorts, smiling wide as he laughs. “That’s right, Kagura-chan. Honestly, it doesn’t look like we’re going to have any clients today, and if that lazy boss can skip work then why don’t we go out too?”

Excitement glitters in the girl’s eyes as she cheers, rushing to get her umbrella and make sure her hair ornaments are in place. “Maybe we’ll run by the Sadist and I can try out the new move I learned. His head will go flying!” Kagura cackles and Shinpachi feels suddenly very afraid for his life and for their five-days-since-their-last-nonsense streak.

Taking on a placating expression, Shinpachi waves his arms in the air frantically, “Let’s not go and destroy public property again okay? We had to work for weeks to pay off that guy for breaking his store display.” But Kagura has already bounded off, waving for her friend to follow her as she kicks up dust, searching for her rival to pound or a store that sold sukonbu, whichever one came first. 

Shinpachi tries to not to cry as he imagines all the repair costs, “KAGURA-CHAN!!” 

\----OOO-----

Lin has all but dragged Gin to the movie theatre before she realizes she had left her purse back at his place. Feeling incredibly stupid and even more annoyed, she’s placated only by Gin’s easy smile. “It’s not like I have any work to do.” He assures her, unconcerned. 

Most guys Lin had dated would have thrown a fuss, but Gintoki’s consideration sends her heart in a tizzy. Maybe she’s too easy to please… “Gintoki… we don’t have to-”

But Gin has already started walking, waving his hand in the air to say it was no big deal, “Besides, I forgot to tell those brats we actually have a job tonight.”

Lin hides her disappointment. So he’s still thinking about his workers? Even with her buttons popped just enough to be enticing and her hair smelling like summer strawberries? She grips his arm tighter and wondered what kind of boss has his mind on his workers as much as he did.

They reach the Yorozuya office only to find it empty. Gin peers around the room impassively, before sliding open his bedroom door and finding no one. Walking over to the closet, he stares inside only to see Sadaharu taking a nap on the lower part but the two kids he’s looking for nowhere in sight. Though in retrospect it seemed stupid for the both of them to be in there in the first place. Lin stalks behind him, looking in the closet with surprise.

Pinned on the wall are randomly scattered photos of the Yorozuya along with several other people she has never seen before and what she thinks are the leaders of Edo’s police force. Two fluffy pillows are squished at one end of the closet shelf and a blanket is crumpled at the other end. Something unpleasant niggles at her stomach. “Gintoki, what’s this?” 

“You’re not gonna lecture me about child abuse are you? There’s nowhere else to put her! It’s not like she can sleep in my room! At least not regularly-” Gin’s panicked rambles are cut short by the knives in Lin’s gaze.

“Why is she even sleeping here?” 

Gin blinks, looking at her like she’s dense, “Kagura lives here.”

“With you.” She states.

“Well who else?”

It occurs to Lin suddenly, that Gin isn’t all that young and Kagura isn’t all that old. And despite them not bearing a single resemblance to the other save in their habits, she supposes it isn’t the most unusual thing ever. “So...she’s your daughter then?” and okay, she could live with that, he’s a family man, that’s what every woman wants right?

But Gin looks like he’s suffocating, or dazed or overwhelmed and suddenly looks very small. Labels make him squirm. Because theirs is a relationship that was never defined but that didn’t make it any less real, any less meaningful, any less of a responsibility. Because Gin always makes sure there’s enough food on the table and that Kagura’s clothes, which are always falling apart from their battles and shenanigans are replaced, and that she always has enough for her favourite snack and Gin would _fight _for her until he had nothing left of himself and he would _kill _for her but more than that, more important than anything, he would live for her. He’d be happy.____

____And that’s the hardest thing of all._ _ _ _

____“She’s the closest thing I’m gonna get to experiencing the wonderful joys of fatherhood.” He says finally, and it’s only a little sarcastic. “Shinpachi too.” He says after a pause, “Though it’s a little different what with the constant nagging and all. Maybe he’s the mom instead?”_ _ _ _

____Lin looks surprised, her lips curling up, “You know,” she says, “You’re never going to find a woman with some kid living in your closet.” And Gin thinks she’s trying to be helpful, in some self-interested and patronizing kind of way._ _ _ _

____There’s a rattle at the door and he’s suddenly behind her, hand pressed against the small of her back, ushering her out because this woman had put it all into place for him. And Gin wonders how someone like him could have ever ended up in the life he had now. “Kagura isn’t just some kid, she’s my kid. I’ve done enough of raising the brat to be able to expect some compensation when I’m old and retired and I intend to keep her until she’s finally ready to go conquer the galaxy or whatever it is teenage girls think about these days.” They’re at the door and Gin only grants her the dignity of at least slipping on her shoes before throwing open the door, his expectations clear._ _ _ _

____“Kagura and Shinpachi aren’t optional.” His voice doesn’t waver._ _ _ _

____Life just wasn’t any fun before those two forced their way into his life, becoming so entrenched in every detail and aspect that imagining the Yorozuya in any way other than the way it was right then repels him with such an intensity it is staggering. Because life had been so hard every day and then suddenly, it became infinitely harder with a giant dog and gluttonous girl and an overbearing teenager. But it had also become exhilarating and exciting and _meaningful _again. Suddenly, they had friends in every corner of the city and even far beyond. They had gone on adventures and survived battles and suffered through loss and celebrated so many more victories.___ _ _ _

______Lin, looking ruffled and not just a little indignant, opens her mouth, probably to say something insulting, before two shit-eating grins appear at the doorway. Kagura is pinching her nose, face contorted in disgust, while a bag of snacks is balanced in the crook of her arm. “Shinpachiiii, Gin-chan forgot to take out the trash again.” She complains._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi smiles, looking just a little apologetic, but not really, “Well you know how forgetful he is, probably got distracted by Jump again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Or something pervy.” Kagura interjects._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi nods, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, like Aristotle, or maybe Locke, “Hmm, that’s possible. I did see him acting suspicious yesterday when he went shopping.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagura curls up her nose. “That’s disgusting Gin-chan. Don’t leave that around my house.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oy! I can hear you, you know! Don’t look at me like that Kagura!! Why are you hurting Gin-chan’s feelings!” Gin’s tone is defensive but there’s a smile dancing in his eyes as he slams the door shut behind them, ignoring the death threats and profanities._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gin suddenly whirls around throwing his hands up in the air, “And what do you mean your house brat! Who do you think pays the bills around here!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well it’s certainly not you.” Shinpachi deadpans and watches with only a little guilt, but mostly humor, as Gin deflates and goes to sulk on the couch about ungrateful brats and a bad economy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There, there Gin-chan,” Kagura consoles, “You can just be a madao with Madao, it’ll be like camping!” Shinpachi snickers as Gin’s hunch deepens._ _ _ _ _ _

______Back inside, Shinpachi drops the bag of snacks they had bought on the table and sets off to the kitchen. “It’s about time to start lunch isn’t it? What should we have today?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Already in mother-hen mode, Shinpachi’s apron is shrugged on and the rice is tipped into a bowl to be washed. “Shinpachi!! Let’s have fried rice! With sukonbu!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi’s smile fractures just a little as he tries to be placating but also not get murdered, “Kagura-chan, I don’t think that’s the best topping…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you know glasses! Sukonbu is amazing!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gin walks over and bonks the girl on the head, ignoring her pout and globby fake tears. “Listen to Shinpachi brat, the cook makes the rules remember? That’s how we all don’t die on a regular basis.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We almost die on a regular basis anyway.” Shinpachi reminds him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gin mulls his comment over, “That’s true.” He concedes, “But I think Kagura has a better chance of killing us in our sleep out of hunger than of us actually dying in any real battles.” He pauses, “We’re the main characters you know. That has to count for something.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi looks unconvinced but carries on. Kagura, already bored, has moved on to doodling over what looks like important tax documents. Gin pays her no mind because at least now he as an excuse not to fill them out. Not that he has anything to offer the government, he can’t even afford to pay for a parfait, which is a tragedy in and of itself and really the more pressing concern. They carry on in a comfortable silence until the rice is cooking beautifully on the stove and Shinpachi comes to sit next to Kagura and wait._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So.” He says, shooting a meaningful look to the red-haired girl “I guess we won’t be seeing much of Lin-san anymore.” And his tone is too casual for Gin not to be suspicious because they aren’t talking about the weather or Zura’s newest terrorist plot._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gin grunts, not looking in their direction, though looking decidedly embarrassed as he recalls the gross display of protective affection at the door. Kagura dons a decidedly wicked expression, “Good riddance, she didn’t seem like she could fight a puppy let alone have the guts to face a regenerating alien sword, yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi balked, “…Kagura-chan…that’s not…” he trails off, feeling sorry for himself before deciding not to bother._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gruffly, Gin shrugs and looks away, refusing to look at the two kids. “Yeah well, it just wasn’t gonna work out. That happens you know, sometimes Gin-san’s greatness is too much to handle, it makes women feel insecure!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagura’s eyes are eclipsed by her smile as she flops over to Gin’s side, throwing a sloppy hug over his waist, tipping her head upward at the crook of his arm. “Being a single dad is hard, yes.” She asserts, and it’s just a little too teasing and just a little too knowing for Gin’s liking._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then it hits him like a flying bear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You brats! You shouldn’t eavesdrop on adult conversations! One day you’re going to be scarred for life and I won’t care!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi grins, “Don’t lie Gin-san, you’d care most of all.” his cheekiness is aggravating but Gin finds himself unable to do anything but huff and feel just a little too warm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He reasserts, crossing his arms and flipping through the channels to find the weather, “Things are fine just the way they are right now, that’s all.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shinpachi smiles before looking extremely disturbed, “THE RICE!” he shrieks, scurrying into the kitchen and waving an oven mitt over the burning pot._ _ _ _ _ _

______“MY LUNCH!” Kagura screams, looking agonized and horrified all at once._ _ _ _ _ _

______And as Kagura runs to whack Shinpachi across the chest and pull at his cheeks and as Shinpachi tries to fight back, howling for forgiveness, Gin sinks deeper in his seat and knows that this is definitely more than fine. This was worth the world._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgence. The fandom needs more Yorozuya stories


End file.
